


Best laid plans

by Flightglow32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightglow32/pseuds/Flightglow32
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a plan. He’s been working on it carefully for years. What could possibly go wrong?Written for strictly dramione Valentine's festPrompt: 'You speak to me as if you're afraid you'll fall in love with me'





	1. Chapter 1

'You speak to me as if you're afraid you'll fall in love with me'

"Do you still hate me?" He asks making her look up from the book she's reading. They're in the library in the manor. He's watching her from his seat beside the crackling fire.   
"I never hated you," her eyes return to her page in the book open on her lap. She's sitting in the window seat that has become hers over the last few weeks. The rain dances against the window as it falls on this February afternoon. He doesn't have much time or he would need to wait for next year.   
Some knowledge had been lost over time. Magically powerful and significant days had been forgotten. It is now February the thirteenth. He has until midnight tomorrow to get her to make the first move. Their first kiss needs to be after midnight tonight, the relationship consummated by midnight tomorrow. Those two events within the same twenty-four hour period.   
She's attracted to him. Of that he has no doubt. He'd seen the way she would look at him, the way she reacted when a slip of skin would show when he stretched. The faint blush that would appear when she was caught looking at him.   
It shouldn't be this difficult. They'd been friends with each others for years. The current research project she'd begun new year's day had led her here, to his family library.   
In the weeks since they'd spent a lot of time together but her walls never faltered. Not for an instant had she given him an opportunity he could use to breach through the civility they maintained. It was beyond frustrating.   
"We're not friends though are we?" He challenges her. Draco wouldn't usually push, however the prospect of having to wait another year is too much. What if another wizard captures her heart in the coming months?  
Thankfully her walls aren't exclusively for him.  
She puts her book down swinging her legs round, and looks at him. She's silhouetted against the dim light from the window. They'd been reading by book light. An ingenious charm she'd developed herself that lit only the pages of the book in a darkened room without straining the reader's eyes.   
The storm dark room hides her face as she looks at him in the glow of the firelight. He meets her eyes without seeing them. Waiting.   
Waiting for her to speak, to respond to his accusation.   
"Why on earth would you think we aren't friends?" He almost fancies he can see her face scrunching up in confusion. The adorable little wrinkles that crease her nose.   
"Many reasons. So many I wouldn't even know with which to start," he responds.   
"Try," she demands of him. He puts down his own book and turns to look at her properly, hidden in shadows though she is.   
"Very well. You don't treat me in the same manner you do your friends. You've never said my name and you avoid any physical contact you can," he begins.  
"I don't..."  
"Today when you arrived you hugged and kissed my mother as usual then you nodded at me. You willingly hug everyone bar me," he informs her.  
The light from the window catches her jaw as she opens and closes it trying to find the words. He wishes to see if a blush has begun to form but cannot risk the light. The shadow she's in allows her the opportunity to hide from him. Without that she'd run, Gryffindor or not.   
"My mother is Narcissa yet I am still Malfoy. There isn't anyone in our acquaintance except you that still calls me that. It has been over a year since Ron called me by my surname and Harry only does it when we joke around. But you? Never once has my name slipped from your lips. It's another way for you to keep yourself distant from me," he challenges her.   
"You think I'm keeping my distance from you?" She asks.  
"No. I know you are. I'm just wondering why. Why do you refuse to be my friend Hermione?" He counters backing her into a corner. She looks at the ground thinking. Had none of this occurred to her? Had it all been subconscious?   
She gets up and walks from her seat to his. He'd chosen the love seat on purpose today leaving his favourite chair unoccupied. She sits to his left close but not touching.   
That's how they always are.  
Close but not touching.  
Despite her back being to the fire he now sees half her face illuminated by the light of the flames.   
"Perhaps I'm scared to be your friend. Maybe I'm scared of being close to you. Maybe I'm scared that once we start to cross lines we won't stop," She confesses.   
"You speak to me as if you're afraid you'll fall in love with me," he laughs gently. She ducks her head under the weight of his gaze.   
"Would that really be the worse thing to happen?" He asks carefully.  
"You'll break my heart," she whispers.   
"You'll break mine too," he tells her. "Have dinner with me tonight?"   
She looks up at him suddenly.   
"Like.. as a date?" She asks cautiously.  
"Yes. As a date. Clearly trying to be friends doesn't work for us. So let's try this instead. Please?"   
The silence stretches between them.  
"I don't know if..." she sighs.  
"Here. Have dinner with me here. We can't go out in public. The papers would have a field day and then we'd have to suffer our friends opinions before we have a chance to form our own," he laughs. She laughs with him relaxing a little.   
"Okay," she says standing up. "I'll be your date for dinner this evening. What time?"   
"Does eight work for you?"   
"Eight is fine. I'll go now," she says hurrying to the window seat to grab her things. He walks her to the floo in silence not wanting to say the wrong thing. At the floo he stops, and takes her hand in his, kissing the tops of her fingers.   
"I'll see you this evening, Hermione," he smiles at her. She nods dimly before leaving. He sags against the wall.   
"This evening?" His mother asks emerging from the shadows.   
"We're having dinner at eight," he smirks.   
"Well it's about time. Tomorrow is Valentine's," she reminds him gently. "Is it possible that..."  
"As long as I don't kiss her before midnight we should be fine," he grins.   
"Do not squander this opportunity, Draco. Moments such as this are rare," she reminds him.  
"Witches like her are rare. This opportunity is something I've been building to for years. I've waited until the right moment to make my move, kept others from her, developed the good opinion of her friends. I do know what I'm doing!" He scoffs.  
"Of course you do. You're far more intelligent than you're father ever was. Just remember it's a double edged sword, the power you intend to wield," she cautions.  
"You think she's not worthy?"   
"Of course I don't think that. I'm just concerned for you. Ice melts under fire that burns that brightly. But I will get out of your way. Somewhere warm and tropical I think," she smiles before flouncing off to round up house-elves to prepare for her trip.   
He saunters off to the kitchen to prepare for that evening.

When Hermione arrives she is greeted by a house elf and escorted to the kitchen. A room she'd never seen before. His breath catches as she walks in. She's wearing a casual yet elegant bright red dress. It swings at mid thigh showing off perfect legs with high heels the same shade as the dress.   
"Wow," he says wiping his hands on a tea towel before giving her a peck on the cheek. "You're stunning Hermione. I'm clearly underdressed. The house elves were supposed to interrupt me half an hour ago so I could change," he sighs.  
"I thought house elves have to follow your orders?"   
"Free elves don't," he shrugs. "They aren't happy about me cooking tonight."  
"I didn't know you can cook," she says looking interested.   
"It's a lot like potions. I already had the basic skills. I've always loved good food but I'd always be thinking of how to improve it. That if only they'd used this herb or that spice it would be incredible. You're the first person to try it. Mother wouldn't touch my 'muggle experiments' as she called them," he laughs. Hermione takes in the array of ingredients he has. Many different herbs, spices even some magical plants. He's dressed casually in jeans and a tight light grey tshirt. His attire moulds to his skin as though he painted his clothing upon his muscles.   
"I can go change now if you wish?" He asks deliberately misinterpreting her gaze.   
"No," she replies a little too quickly. "I mean it hardly matters when we're just staying here," She flushes.   
"Whatever the lady wishes," he grins. "What did you tell Harry when you were leaving?"   
"The truth. That I was joining you for dinner," Hermione shrugs.  
"I take it he had an opinion,"   
"Doesn't everyone," she laughs evasively.   
"Come on spill. Did Harry forbid you from seeing me? We might be mates now but that doesn't mean he's necessarily happy about this," he begins chopping herbs roughly with sure movements. She watches as he adds careful portions to the pot on the side.   
"Actually he laughed. Suggested it was long over due. Asked which of us was the first to.." She stops flustered.  
"It's fine. Harry will tell me," he winks at her.   
"Fine," she huffs. "He asked which was the first of us to admit we'd been eye fucking for weeks and asked if we'd progressed to actual shagging in the library yet." Despite the blush staining her cheeks she hadn't looked away from his eyes as she'd spoken. His jeans felt too tight.   
"Huh," was his eloquent reply. "I expect your reply was colourful."  
"I told him to mind his own fucking business. He'd just laughed suggesting this dress wasn't something I'd wear for someone who'd seen the whole show already and told me to have fun."   
"Tosser. You look incredible," Draco assures her.   
"So you're saying that this dress didn't instantly make you think of sex?" She asks innocently.   
"Hermione you could have walked in here wearing head to toe shapeless black robes and I'd instantly think of sex," he deflects. It's only eight thirty. He needs more time than this. She laughs. He loves her laugh. Even more when he's the one to coax it from her.   
They chat about her research while he works. She's working with the oldest volumes that discuss warding. No advancements have been made for centuries. She's planning to change that. Find new ways to ward properties and people from harm. Malfoy Manor has some of the most intricate wardings in Wizarding Britain it was the best place for her to begin her research.  
He's working on all the dishes at the same time. She can't track what is going into each dish but there is nothing nefarious on the table so she isn't concerned.   
"I... er... wasn't sure what you'd like so I got a little carried away and made a little of everything," he sheepishly says, as he levitates the dishes on to the table. He thought this would take more time stretching out their evening. It's gone nine when the main courses land on the table. He takes them slowly through each dish one eye always on the clock. It's almost ten thirty when they finish the last plate.   
"Wow that was incredible. You've truly never cooked for anyone else before?"  
He shakes his head a slight blush on his cheeks.   
"We haven't even had the best part yet," he grins clearing the plates with his wand as he goes to the counter bringing over two dishes with silver domes protecting and concealing the food.   
"You know my parents were dentists so growing up I mostly had sugar free deserts?"   
"All the more reason to enjoy them now," he removes the lids from the dishes showing a slice of decadent chocolate cake.   
"You can't turn it down. It's even better than the main courses and my blood, sweat and tears went into making this," he laughs.   
"It does smell incredible," she says picking up the desert fork. He watches intently as she takes a small amount of the cake into her mouth letting it melt on her tongue. She moans as she swallows.   
It is superb.   
Draco picks up his own fork consuming his piece slowly, stretching out the time.   
He watches as she slides one finger through the chocolate buttercream on plate bringing it to her mouth. She looks him in the eyes as she moans around her finger.   
He glances at the clock. Just gone eleven. Still an hour to go until he can kiss her.   
He has to wait.  
No matter what the temptation.  
He stands up moving over to her holding out his hand.  
"Dance with me," he says. He hadn't planned this. He's stalling. He's panicking, concern regarding his self control mounting internally. If the kiss comes early all his planning will have been for nothing.   
She accepts his hand allowing him to pull her to her feet and steer her around the room.  
"I expected you to fight me more," he tells her honestly.  
"I struggle with decisions, however, once I've decided on a course of action. I see it through. No holding back. Yes I'm still scared. I'm terrified that I'll fall in love with you and you'll break me," she admits.  
"You? Break? You're the strongest person I know," he chuckles.   
"Everyone has their weakness. If I stop fighting it and let myself fall. That will be it for me. There will never be the chance to love someone else. I don't know how I know it but us, you and me, we'd be... epic."  
She relaxes in his arms. He glances at the clock.   
Twenty minutes until Valentine's day.  
"Let's go sit," she suggests.   
He agrees leading her through the house to the conservatory.   
Fifteen minutes until Valentine's day.  
They sit on a sofa together. Hermione's thigh presses against his.   
"You're not as much of a bastard as you used to be Draco," she says smirking.  
"Thanks," he replies uncertainly making her laugh. He can feel her body pressed against his.   
Ten minutes to midnight.   
He swears this is the longest night of his life. Just ten more minutes and he can finally kiss her.  
She straddles him suddenly making him gasp. He slides his hands up and down the thighs now either side of him. Her hands slide into his hair nails scrapping his scalp. She leans in close. Her hair obscures his view of the clock. The chimes. Just has to wait for the chimes.   
"This has been a wonderful first date Draco," she breathes against his lips. He's only minutes away until he can close that gap.   
What he failed to predict was that Hermione would kiss him first.   
The chance to intertwine their magical cores off the record is gone.   
Years of planning and preparation undone in a moment.   
And yet...  
He couldn't care less.  
Because Hermione Granger is kissing him.   
She's HIS.   
As the chimes he'd been waiting for so desperately finish she pulls back from him smirking.  
"Happy Valentine's day Draco. Sorry I messed up your ritual plans."   
She doesn't look sorry at all. 


	2. Chapter 2

His heart stops as her words sink in.  
She knew.  
She was still sat in his lap, arms around his neck.  
Was she toying with him?   
There was no way she could actually be interested if she knew what he'd been planning?   
"Draco? Draco are you okay?" Hermione is asking him from very far away.  
"You knew," he breathes out still in a state of shock.   
"Of course I knew," Hermione scoffs. "Do you really think I don't know the magical calendar?"  
"Not many do. Some things are old, so old they've been lost," Draco glances up at her.   
"I've spent weeks in the library of your manor. Did you really think I've only looked at books on wards? Fascinating collection you have here," She smirks at him.   
Of course she hadn't stuck to her area of study. Hermione Granger surrounded by books and not taking a peak? Unfathomable.  
He looks up her. She smiling at him. Possibly smirking. It's somewhere between the two.  
Had she kissed him just to ruin the chance to bond their magic? Or had she really wanted to?  
"What are you thinking?" Hermione asks brushing her fingers across his forehead.  
"How long have you known?" He asks meeting her eyes.  
"A while," she shrugs.  
He stares at her hard. He's not used to being so blindsided.   
"Why did you kiss me?" Draco stares down at where their fingers are still intertwined.   
"I wanted to know if you wanted me or if you just wanted my magic," It's a statement but it's almost a question too. She never looks away from him. The intensity of her gaze melts him.  
Draco grabs her hips pulling her over his still prominent bulge causing her to gasp as she feels it.  
"It was always about you," he breathes in her ear. "The magic would have been an added bonus that would have benefitted you just as much as it benefitted me. I had a whole speech planned to convince you."  
"You were going to tell me?" She pulls back to look at him again inadvertently rubbing herself against him making him moan.   
"Of course I was going to tell you. Right after we kissed. Do you think I'd want to be bound to you without your consent? That you wouldn't make my life hell if I trapped you into such a thing? I do know you Hermione and I was sure I could convince you of the benefits."  
She stares at him jaw open as his words sink in. Then as the realisation dawns on her she begins to giggle.  
He doesn't get the joke.  
"So you were going to... propose?" She asks still giggling.   
"In a way," his cheeks flush as her laughter continues. “your laughter doesn’t exactly soothe the blow to my ego.”  
Hermione grips his face bringing it up so their eyes could meet again.  
She brings their lips together in a brief touch. She pulls back smiling at him.   
"Do you still want me?" She asks rolling her hips against him.  
"Forever," he moans hiding his face in her hair at the crook of her neck placing gentle kiss along her skin.  
Her fingers slip under the edge of his t-shirt, dancing over his warm skin as she pulls it off him.  
"I want you too," Hermione tells him hands splayed across his bare chest.   
"Not here," he mutters running his hands up her thighs to grip her arse.   
With a tight grip on her he gets to his feet. She wraps her legs around his waist before he apparates them to his room.   
The room smell faintly of herbs he'd burned earlier that day preparing the space.   
He barely notices as he sits heavily on the bed with Hermione still wrapped around him.  
"Is this where you'd planned to complete the ritual?" Hermione asks running her fingers through his hair.   
"I had everything ready. That doesn't matter now though. I don't care the chance is gone. I just want you," he reaches around her for the zip of her dress pulling it down.   
She lets the arms slip down until it's pooled at her waist. He grips the fabric and pulls it over her head discarding it.   
"I'm still going to have to move to get rid of my knickers," she laughs against his lips.  
"Oh really?" He challenges as he grips the side of them ripping first one side then the other tossing the scrap of fabric away.   
"I liked that pair," Hermione huffs as she gets rid of her bra herself.   
"You don't need them anymore," Draco grins as his hands roam across her bare flesh. She shudders above him as his thumbs brush her erect nipples.   
He rolls them so she's underneath him.   
Small caresses and kisses everywhere but where she needs them most drive her insane.   
Draco reveals in the taste of her skin, licking the strip of skin leading to her heated core. He resists the temptation, moving back up to claim her lips once more as she begs him to touch her.   
Her greedy hips buck against him, he can smell her arousal.   
Her hands reach for the fastenings of his jeans. She gets as far as sliding down the zipper before he moves away.   
"Not yet," he teases as his mouth finally descends on one of her aching nipples, fingers squeezing the other. She arches up into him, a slave to his touches.   
"I've wanted you like this for so long," he mummers against her stomach as his lips slide down her body.   
Draco slides his fingers through her wet folds bringing them up to his mouth to taste her. He licks his fingers one by one, closing his eyes to savour the taste.   
She takes advantage of his moment of distraction to roll him over and yank his jeans down his legs. Before he can catch his breath her hand is around him, stroking his cock.  
"I want you inside me," Hermione demands as he throws his head back groaning. "No more teasing, I need you." She breathes in his ear.  
He pulls her up against the pillows, kicking off his jeans.   
"Minx," Draco grins as he positions himself between her spread legs.   
"Shut up and fuck me," Hermione pulls him close to her. He reaches down to line his cock up with her entrance, sliding the head up and down gathering her juices over his swollen gland.   
Draco sinks into her suddenly her walls clenching at him as wet heat surrounds him.   
"I'm so close. Please just move," Hermione begs gripping his arse and arching her hips to get more of him.   
She moans as he begins to move.   
He's glad she's close because he's not going to last long with her walls clenching and fluttering around him.   
White noise fills his ears as he speeds up pounding harder and harder into her.   
She moaning, begging, pleading.   
He can't hear her words but he watches her lips move, words falling from them as if she were chanting.   
"Now Draco," she coaxes. His surprise he heard her is his last conscious thought before he matches her scream.   
At first he thinks he's cum so hard he can see stars but it's more than that.   
Glowing light surrounds them as he feels his magic stretch out reaching inside Hermione and twisting back to him. He can feel her magic, the pulse of it beating through him.   
The two forces meet creating something greater than either could be on its own.   
As the light fades away he can finally see her.   
Sweaty, panting with awe in her eyes.  
Hermione reaches up to stroke his face. A touch he feels deep in his soul.   
"But how?" He asks breaking the silence. "The kiss was too soon."  
"Depends on the translation," she grins at him. "Some suggest a kiss that finishes after midnight will still work."  
"Then it worked? You bound us?"   
"I did. On my terms," Hermione kisses him gently.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."  
"Happy Valentine's day Draco. Did you get everything you wanted?"  
"Yes," Draco grins as he feels himself stirring inside her. "Malfoy's always get what they want."


End file.
